


Like Jekyll and Hyde

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M, WARNING: violent nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for fffc 15.04 = prompt: red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Jekyll and Hyde

  
'Killer!'  
Casey stared at the pale face in front of him, the dark, red blood made a stunning contrast. A face he loved, he had kissed and caressed, the hazel-nut brown eyes wide open, the soft lips cold.

'You wanted me to do it!'

He shuddered.  
'No, I don't. I love him.'

'Of course you do. That's why I did it. One day he would have left you. He never stay, you know this. Now he will always be yours.'

'Always mine!'  
Casey touched the blood with his fingertips, it felt warm and alive. He smiled.

 

+++

 

„Casey! Case, baby, wake up!“

With a low outcry he opened his eyes, his heart was racing, his breath fast and wheezy. He needed a minute or two to realize that he was in Zeke's house, in his bed and that Zeke was holding him tight in his arms. Reassuring his hands circled around his shoulders and his back, he could feel warm breath flickering over the skin of his cheeks.

„Sh,sh, sh.“  
Zeke's voice, so comforting and soft.  
„It's okay. I'm here. Nothing can happen to you.“

Casey whimpered slightly while he took in the words, the warmth, the love radiating from them. Zeke kissed him on his forehead.

„It was this nightmare again, wasn't it? One day you need to tell me about it.“

Casey kept quiet. He snuggled closer to him, put his head onto his shoulder and closed his eyes. Now he could sleep. For tonight Zeke was safe. He did fight his alter ego once again.


End file.
